Two in one
by i feel bored
Summary: what happens if there are two sei? sorry i'm not very good at summary.


This is my first fic. I'm not very good at grammar, so just bear with me. if you're the type who don't like reading bad english you should stop reading now, because i wouldn't be responsible for any damage done to your brain, your mind and your soul from reading this fic. Also please be noted that this fic is written on impulse and because i love sei/yumi and sachiko/yumi pairing. if you don't like it then stop reading now. There maybe some changes i made with the character personality and their story because i lack information about them besides i haven't even watched the second season of this series. sore dewa please have fun reading.

**Disclaimer** : i don't own maria sama ga miteru. if i did i'll probably not be seen submitting my story here nee..

**My doubts**

"Onee sama,would you like some tea" i asked her as i saw her plop her head on the desk. It was strange to see onee-sama behaving in such an unladylike way , It was worrying me actually. I saw her look at me . Her eyes are strange indeed . I never saw her eyes like that. She was practically molesting me with her eyes. A small smile crept her lips. Her action causes butterflies to dance in my stomach. I feel excited for her action. Actually i wanted for my onee sama to act like that around me. I'm not so innocent as i was deem to be. Not when i was with my onee sama. When i was with her all i wanted to do was touch her, to be in her arms, feeling her warmth all over me. Her action right now makes me to think that maybe my onee sama desire me as i desire her. What am i thinking? I shouldn't feel exicted being looked that way. Should i?. But i know i wouldn't feel that way if someone else is eyeing me like that. It's okay if it's my onee sama.

"Onee sama" i said again trying not to think about dirty thoughts as my heart was actually pounding, my head feels lighter than usual.

" Oh yumi chan, it's okay i don't want tea, why don't you come here and sit with me" She said motioning her hand to me. Her words surprise me actually. Onee sama never called me yumi chan. The only one person who called me that so casually is the white rose , sei satou. Despite of her suspicious behaviour i made my way to her. I look at her intently. She is my onee sama. That gentle smilling face erase my doubt and suspicions towards her. Besides there's no way that the person in front of me would be sei satou, the one in front of me is physically ogasawara sachiko. Her behaviour does seems different. Maybe my onee sama decided to show her affection towards me more openly. I concluded.

" Yumi what's with the face?" this time she didn't call me yumi chan. I breath a sigh of relief as it turns out the one in front of me right now seems to behave like my onee sama. Of course she does look physically like ogasawara sachiko. Now why do i still have doubts in my mind. Actually i wouldn't mind if my onee sama would behave like that towards me, but to see her behaving like that so suddenly it was strange indeed. people couldn't change overnight without reason. could they?

" Onee sama, i'm sorry i was just thinking" i reply to her. I was afraid of her finding out my thought.

"Never mind that, come to your onee sama side quickly" She motion her hands again. Her face was smilling to me ever so gently. i feel so happy just to see her smiling face. i pulled a chair besides her. But something unexpected happened before i could plop my seat next to her. My onee sama pulled me towards her thus making me sit on her hips. I was surprise and at the same time begins to question my doubts earlier. Part of my brain said that this is something that i've been waiting for, to be in my onee sama's embrace and a part of it seems to question my onee sama's motivation on her action.

" Onee sama what are you -" i was practically surprise by her action and squirm a little on my seat. oh on my onee sama's hips. hips? this is unbelievable. I never in my whole life think that being in a position like this would be possible with my onee sama, except maybe in my dreams. I was always waiting for my onee sama to initiate something like this with me.

" Stay still" her voice cut me. It was commanding and very much like her. With that i stop squirming. my heart beats quicken in my chest. i could feel her hold on me tightens. Her embrace was gentle still. She lean forward and rest her chin against my shoulder. i could feel her breast against my back. She was warm, that i noted. I turn my face towards her. I saw her smirk. my onee sama never smirk. my doubts return. i put my hands on her cheeks. with that her smirk disappeared. I could feel her skin jump against my hand. 'it was now or never ' i thought. Her skin against mine was soft. i ran my finger across her cheeks. This is definitely her. and i pinch her. once. and then twice.

**My Happiness**

"ouch" I didn't expect her to pinch me, not once. but twice. I feel my two cheeks stretch in her hand. She trick me. It feels nice when she started to ran her hand against my cheek. I was half expecting her to kiss me. I didn't know yumi could be devious at time. I cup my sore cheeks in my hand. she look at me as if surprise by her action or rather maybe by my action. she raise herself from my hips and i feel the warmth on her body left. I regretted not holding her. That was of course because of her pinch. I was trying to reduce the pain that i felt on my cheeks because of her pinching. i rub my two cheeks with my hands.

" i'm sorry onee sama, i didn't mean to pinch you" Yumi said bowing her head in front of me. Her face clearly stated that she regretted her action. yes, her face was easy to read. I'm not really angry at her, but i was surprise, her action was unexpected, that time my only assumptions to what she was about to do was, kissing, her face clearly stated that, but i was surprise that she was doing something i never guess to happen. i put my hand on her head to stop her from bowing uncontrollably.

" It's okay yumi chan, i know i'm cute but you don't have to pinch me that hard" i said laughing. i was amuse at her actually. I could guess as to why she did what she did. After all she knows me more than anyone else.

"Onee sama, no i'm really sorry, i do anything to make it up to you.." she said to me. She was really cute. I couldn't help but pull her against me. She is mine now, i thought. I could feel that warmth again. I look at her and she looks back at me with those big chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes is tempting me. I know she wasn't trying to tempt me in to kissing her, or rather she is pleading for my forgiveness as if believing i'm not to let her off that easily. True, i'm not about to. This was a chance i'm going to take.

" Anything i say yumi? " i said i know right now my face is practically smirking, but i couldn't help it. She look at me and nodded so eagerly. I ran my hands across her cheeks, and i saw her face turn red. She was blushing. I know she like me so much. and i like her too. A new plan enter my brain. This is a chance to see her reaction. She is fun to tease. That as much i know. and i pinch her.

" waah" she squirm her arms flailing. That was the reaction i expected. she was so cute. I didn't really pinch her that hard, but it was enough to get from her the reaction that i wanted.

"And that was payback" i said smilling at her playfully. Releasing my hand from her cheeks,I patted her head. she put her hands on her cheeks.

"Onee sama, that was sneaky of you" she said pouting at me cutely.

"I was only being fair, yumi chan did trick me before" I said grinning, i could see her lowering her gaze on the floor in embarassment. She was probably remembering her action from before. Now that i have you where i wanted, how could i ever let you go yumi chan. i pull her against me again. I was content to have her in my arms. She didn't said anything but stare at me as if contemplating on what i'm about to do next. I lick my lips involuntarily, staring at her eyes intently, as if trying to let her know what i'm about to do. my lips close againts her...

"ehem" i hear my voice from behind me. that interrupted my action. I turn my head to where the voice that is interrupting my moment with yumi.

"You" i said looking at sei satou or is it ogasawara sachiko? with her appearance there i tighten my embrace on yumi.

"Onee sama i can't breath" yumi squirm yet again.

"Yumi stand still so i could show you just how much your onee sama loves you" i said to yumi and i could see her blushing so furiously. Her expression are always priceless to me.

" Sachiko, shouldn't you let yumi go, it is clear to me that she doesn't like the attention like that from you." she finally spoken. It's strange to see myself speaking like that. I finally get to see myself as the real lady. This is interesting.

" She is my petite seour, i don't think it's a crime to show your affection towards your petite seour" she was taken aback by my words. I could see her face twitching. or is it my face twitching. Whatever.how i love making her jealous. I don't know why. but i seem to love teasing ogasawara sachiko.

**My determination**

I can't believe it, she dares call my petite seour her seour. she was taking advantage of our situation. and i could see my yumi blushing cutely in her embrace. damn you sei, i know yumi haven't a clue to anything just yet. She seems to think me as sei satou.

" If you want to show affection, shouldn't you choose a place where there are no people" I said trying to rebut her comment.

" But sei sama, this place was completely deserted not until after you walk in here" Her reply makes my face twitch. What would happen if i were to walk in later. Would i find them kissing passionately with each other. I would never do such a thing with yumi, that much i know. I haven't the courage to go that far yet. it is disgraceful to act like that. What if they were to find out. I end up humilliating my family.

" Rosa gigantea there's nothing going on, Onee sama was just trying to comfort me" Yumi finally spoken. She seems to broke away from sachiko's embrace or rather truthfully satou sei's embrace. Her explaination was of course hard to believe, not with what i've seen earlier. She bowed her head as if apologizing. It's not your fault yumi. i'm not mad at you. it's that wicked satou sei trying to trick you into thinking that i was her.

" Never mind" i said. I made my way towards her and patted her head and smile at her gently. "i'm not mad at you yumi, your onee sama is suppose to be the one to guide you after all, if it is anyone's fault, it is her" i said glaring at sei satou's in my body. She smirk at me. it is strange to see me wear those kind of grin.

" ah sei sama you shouldn't be so harsh, after all i was just trying to show her affection you've shown towards her. besides who's the one whose always groping my yumi chan." She retorted. I know what she was trying to say. I never grope yumi. that was her. damn you. Using that against me. I gritted my teeth.

"you.. i never-"

"But it is true isn't it yumi chan" sei said to yumi. Yumi lower her gaze to the floor and slowly nodded. Her action was understandable to me. Sei's always been the one to grope her. and i've always been to one to warn her against it.

" But rosa gigantea, it's okay i'm not really mad at you for that, i know you were just playing" Yumi said to me as if knowing her agreement was hurting me. That was yumi, she's always nice, and i'm proud of having her to be my petite seour. But right now i have no claim on her. I'm a nobody to her.

"I'll leave you two alone then." i said knowing that fact really hit me hard on the head. I made my way to the door closing it from behind me. I sigh. How'd it end up like this. I should've been the one to be with yumi now, not her. I exited the rose mansion. My feet didn't know where exactly i wanted to go yet. Not when i'm in satou sei's body. I'm actually at a loss at what i'm about to do next.

" Rosa gigantea" i heard voice calling me. And it was yumi. I was surprise as to how did she manage to get away from that groping lecherous old man in woman's body and right now is using my body. I was happy and at the same time curious as to why yumi decided to follow me here.

" Yumi, why are you here?" i asked her clearly not understanding her. She stop in front of me and look at me intently and then puts her hands on my forehead. I was taken aback by her action. i never expected her to do that.

"I'm sorry rosa gigantea, I don't mean to surprise you, i just thought that maybe you catch a cold or something seeing as you seem different today" yumi said to me. She look at me thoughtfully. " But it seems you are fine" She said staring at her hands. It seems she notice the strangeness of satou sei's behaviour today. I envy sei, it seems yumi knows much about her.

" Shouldn't you be back with your onee sama, she's going to be waiting for you" i said. It pains me to say that sei is her onee sama right now. But seeing her knowing that i have no claim on her right now pains me much more.

"Im sorry rosa gigantea, i was just concern about you.i'm sorry if i make you mad." Yumi's words made me realize it was nothing to do with her knowing how sei's are. She was just being yumi. It is true i act different, after all sei's real nature when she sees yumi first hand was to tease her. But today she didn't and that was because i was in sei's body. I wouldn't for the life of me act the way sei would. I think so.

" Yumi, there's nothing for you to be concern about, i'm sorry for the way i acted before " I said bowing my head a little. I open my eyes and i saw yumi's shaking with mirth. She cover her mouth trying to contain her laughter. She's cute. I noted that, but i was confuse as to why she was laughing when before she was apologizing to me.

" Rosa gigantea, are you trying to imitate my onee sama, if you are, you're doing it quite flawlessly" she said as she shook her body with mirth. now i understand as to why she was laughing. she thought i was trying to imitate sachiko. It seems my envy earlier is misplaced. as much as she knows sei, she do know about me, after all i'm her grande seour. With that i laugh along with her. feeling happier now that i know that fact that. the fact that yumi didn't exactly forget me. She stop laughing and smile at me, it was a pleasant one. i couldn't really get mad at her with her smilling like that. i smile back at her. with her standing all cute like that, i couldn't help but wanted to hug her badly. and i know how to do just that. Be satou sei, besides two can play the same game.

**My desire**

When i saw rosa gigantea's different attitude earlier i was quite worried, she didn't grope me like she used to or even tease me. Not that i miss that side of her, but what concerns me the most is that she acted like my onee sama. She's being proper. She even excused herself from our company which is very not like her. I was surprise when she tells my onee sama to stop groping me, when she's the one who encourage that kind of attitude. I mean today sei sama is different in my eyes. She didn't even call me yumi chan which is very unsusual if she's satou sei, unless there's something happening. Actually what i've seen today is very strange. When i saw my onee sama and rosa gigantea stood in front of me it was as if seeing their role have been switch.

After rosa gigantea left i told my onee sama that i have some after class activity she just smile and me said " umi, there's no need to hide it, i know you were concern about sei sama's attitude" with that she patted my head lightly. i was happy that she understands me, although my onee sama always seem to have a disagreement towards the white rose behaviour with me, it seems she also notice rosa gigantea's sudden change. " i can't help having nosy girl as my petite seour " onee sama is smiling despite what she has said.

I look at her and stare at her smilling face and said "onee sama" , i don't know what kind of face i made but my onee sama smirk at me, Today i seem to have seen my onee sama's smirking face many time. Onee sama is playful today, it was so unimaginable for me to see her act like that and it was ridiculous of me to think that onee sama is satou sei who wears her mask. I slap my head with my stupidity.

"What are you thinking yumi chan" as i heard that i feel my onee sama's pull me against her yet again.

"Nothing" i said but it seems my face betray me. onee sama is still smirking.

"Are you planning something devious towards your onee sama" she said to me her smirk never disappear. she is totally different today, my onee sama. But because of her that i was happy cause it seems she's enjoying herself today more.

"n-no" i stammered. Onee sama laugh at my reaction. It seems i've been tease by my onee sama again today. Looking at her right now, i can't help feel something warm inside my heart. that feeling is bliss and happiness.

"yumi chan, you're so serious" She said patting my head.

" Onee sama is being mean " i pouted at her, she smiles at me gently. I could feel her usual gentle self return. yes despite of her different behaviour today she is still the same onee sama who's always watching me so kindly, and giving me that wonderful encouraging smile for me to see. That's enough for me i think.

" i'll make it up to you then" my onee sama said and what she did to me next my face go red. she kiss me. although it's not on the lips, but it's enough to make my heart goes boom boom.her kiss were gentle on my cheeks. It lingers there for awhile. My face feels hot. maybe i look like a tomato cause i saw my onee sama's shaking with mirth. She cup her mouth with her hand. I actually froze for a while. I was embarrased and don't know what to do. i did the only thing i could think of.

" excuse me onee sama" i said bowing my head at her and left the rose mansion in a hurry. i'm not angry at my onee sama. it's just i don't know how to act in a situation like that. I feel giddy and my feets feel lighter than usual. These feelings, it's happiness.

When i exited the mansion is saw rosa gigantea. she seems to be thinking about something, her expression is serious, i rarely seen her like that. Her shoulder seems to have drooped a little. Seeing her like that worries me. is she okay? is she sick? i thought as i approach her.

" Rosa gigantea" i called out to her. She wore a surprise expression when she saw me approach her. I stop in front of her and look at her. she does seems different. It was as if something bothering her. Whatever it is that something change her somehow. I saw her face flush. is she sick?

"Yumi why are you here?" she asked me, clearly she was not expecting me to be there. I put my hands on her forehead. she looks taken aback. it was strange to see her there and not saying something to tease me. it seems there's nothing wrong with her. she's not sick. it's just that i've never seen her face flush like that. it was cute. i wonder what is it that made her flush like that. maybe it was the heat. i concluded.

"I'm sorry rosa gigantea, i don't mean to surprise you, i just thought that maybe you catch a cold or something seeing as you seem different today" i said at her. As i look at her i couldn't read anything from her face. She's not the usual sei sama that i expected to see. If i were not to categorized her as sei now i could probably assume that her expression right now is disgust. If it is, did i disgust her? i questioned " but it seems you are fine" i continued as i stare at my hands, unable to watch her face any longer. i don't want my guess to be true.

" Shouldn't you be back with your onee sama, she's going to be waiting for you" as she said that she didn't look at me. she turn her face away. Her action pains me. Did i make her mad? maybe people are finally annoyed because of my nosiness. and that people right now happens to be satou sei. Her business is not mine, after all i'm just yumi i'm a nobody to her, if it is anyone who should've been concern about her it should've been her friends eriko, rei, youko and her petite seour shimako. but even if that's the case i don't want to be the one hated by her cause that'll be painful to bear. i never think for once that one day sei sama would be mad at me. I try to push that thoughts away, why would sei sama hate me without reason, even if her reason is me being nosy i don't think that is enough to earn me the cold shoulder she's me given right now.

"Im sorry rosa gigantea, i was just concern about you.i'm sorry if i make you mad." as i said that i saw a thoughful expression cross her face and finally that turns into a small smile. that was enough to warm my heart. my assumption is wrong, rosa gigantea is not mad at me.

" Yumi, there's nothing for you to be concern about, i'm sorry for the way i acted before " she bowed her head a little. Her reaction reminds me of my onee sama. It was funny seeing sei acting out as her, after all formality is not in her books. It was amusing to think that i could see her being ladylike. As i think that i laugh, trying to contained the laughter i put my hands on my mouth. i saw sei sama's frown at me, that even makes me laugh even harder, that expression..i've always seen that on my onee sama's face but never on her.

" Rosa gigantea, are you trying to imitate my onee sama, if you are, you're doing it quite flawlessly" i said putting my hands on my stomach trying to control my laughter. She looks puzzled for a while and finally laugh with me. With that i feel relief. I saw her smile at me. It was a gentle smile, and the way she looks at me reminds me of the way my onee sama used to look at me. i never knew sei sama's face could be so gentle and as i stare at her face i realize just how much beautiful she is. her eyes, her mouth, her nose, i never realize rosa gigantea is phenomenally beautiful til now. But then i saw her smile turn into a smirk, the kind of smirk that i've always seen on her face and the first i've seen today directed at me. i know that smirk, she's plotting something.

" Oh what do you suggest i should act around you yumi chan?" she said to me, a mischieveous grin could be seen. before i could escape her, i could feel my body pulls towards her. Her hand embrace my waist, my back against her chest. " You mean i should do it like this" she said and rest her chin on my shoulders. i saw her smirk replace into a real smile. seeing her like that i was happy, the thought of escaping her groping hands turns in to thoughts of relief, i'd rather she grope me than see her disgusted face towards me, although i don't know if she's just pretending earlier but if that's was how she was mad i'd rather not seen that sides of her again. Truth is i'm scared if she were to be really mad at me.

"I'm glad" i said, i'm not sure if i'm speaking my thoughts aloud or just thinking it, but it seems it was the former.

"Eh" rosa gigantea said confuse as to why i said that.

turning my heads towards her who is still resting her chin on my shoulder i said to her " i'm glad you're still you" with that i feel her hands tightened around my waist. her gaze lowered to the ground. i could feel her lips on my shoulder, although i know she's not kissing me there but rather because she was staring at the ground but i couldn't help but feels my heart quicken. this is the first time i felt this way towards rosa gigantea. her embrace was gentle around me although it's tightening. her body was warm. when she spoke i could feel her breath on my neck. it tickles and also at the same time makes my body tingles. it seems that rosa gigantea and my onee sama's are not the only one who acts strange today, i also feels like i'm being strange today.

"yumi" she breath, i could feel her eyes on me. i don't know, but i do know that time i was closing my eyes savoring that foreign feeling, it feels nice and warm, her embrace was warm. i don't know, but i feel secure in her embrace. should i be feeling like this towards someone's grande seour. i know it's wrong but i just couldn't help it. let me be just a little longer. i could feel lips on my neck, did she just kiss me there?, this is wrong i know..but it feels nice, i should've protested her action and i know she'll stop.

her lips linger there for a while and trails up and down my necks. it was soft and everytime it touches my skin it left a trail of heat. my body was on fire. and i don't want it to be put out. let it burn, my mind said. what's happening to me? i'm not myself today.the only one i could think who could make me go crazy like this is my onee sama, but i doubt my onee sama would do something like this to me but maybe she would seeing that onee sama seems to be acting strange today. but most importantly right now i'm letting rosa gigantea touch me intimately. i don't know if anyone would calls kissing one's neck is touching intimately but i've never in my whole life would think that i let a simple friend touch me like that.

right now i felt sei sama's hand caressing my sides, up and down, just as her lips, her hands also left a trails of heat. uncontrollably a small moan escape my lips. this is torture, i thought as i felt her hands left the undersides of my breast. her hands never seems to go beyond that. and i don't know why but i seems to think that i'll feel satisfied if she were to touch it. it frustrates me, finally in desperation i pleaded. "please"..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

and that's the first chapter..i will not except any flame. if you decided to criticize my work please remember i'm only an amateur writer and am only doing this for fun. so there's no need to be so serious nee..Next up is chapter 2, find out how they got switch..hmm it's not that great story mind you..heheh


End file.
